


No Dress Code: Stocking Sweets

by GuileandGall



Series: No Dress Code [24]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Cravings, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Ice Cream, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Pregnancy cravings almost bring out the best in Eli.





	No Dress Code: Stocking Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a random image I ran across.

****

**-1-**

Even with his sweet tooth, the last place Eli wanted to be at 11pm on a Thursday night was cruising the streets for an open ice cream shop. Once again, his phone navigator proved to be spot on. He found the “nearest ice creamery with double fudge chocolate cookie dough ice cream” and it only required a twenty-minute drive. Thankfully, Furia prepared him for the endeavor with a small cooler, which made him suspect she knew right where she was sending him.

A bell tinkled above the door as he pushed through it.

“Welcome to Cassidy’s Creamery,” the girl stated before she looked up from her wiping down of the counter tops. When she looked at him, she stumbled back a step, grabbing the counter; her reaction didn’t faze Eli in the least.

“Oh, my God!” she said each word spoken like its own sentence, nearly screaming, “Do you know who you are?”

Eli’s boyish grin flashed wide, showcasing his dimples. These were the kinds of reactions he enjoyed. “Yes, love. I do.”

The girl screeched. “You even sound like you. Mina’s never going to believe me,” she said, pulling out her phone and typing furiously.

“Of course, she won’t. Unless you get proof.”

Her eyes went wide, and she raised her phone. Eli draped his hands on the cooler and planted his chin atop them giving her that smirk that inspired the throwing of panties at his shows.

“Oh, my God! I can’t believe you came into our shop. Wait? You came into our shop.”

Eli just nodded smugly. “Alas, it was not only to make Mina jealous. I am in serious need of your best ice cream.”

“Anything for you.”

“That’s sweet, Millie,” he said after checking out her name tag.

Her eyes widened again. “You know my name?”

Before he could explain she started talking again. The first time his presence garnered this reaction he thought the young woman’s lips might catch on fire they were moving so fast.

“I bet you read my letters,” she continued. “That has to be it. You got them, right? Gosh, I hope you didn’t mind the poems. I just,” she shrugged at him giving him a coy smile, “I think you’re so amazing.”

Eli held his hands up. As much as he would love to hear her gush about him for hours on end, he did have a pregnant woman waiting for him at home in dire need of a fudge-y masterpiece. If he played his cards right, he might just get to sample it from her skin. The thought made his grin go a little crooked.

“Millie.” When he said her name this time, she went completely silent.

“Yes, Eli,” she purred in return. The coy dip of her chin and the way she looked up at him through her lashes didn’t help his resolve.

“So, tell me, what is your gooey-ist flavor?”

“Oh, that’s going to be the pecan praline. And it’s really good—vanilla caramel ice cream with swirls of caramel, candied pecans, and little chunks of actual praline. Wicked sweet.”

“Sounds divine. I need two of those, three double fudge chocolate chip cookie dough, and two of … let’s try the snickerdoodle ice cream, too,” he said as he walked along the front of the freezers ogling the confections below.

“Do you want that in a cup?”

“No, love, pints.”

“Oh, my God!” she whispered as she grabbed up the containers from the back shelf. “You called me ‘love’. Mina’s going to die!”

Eli grinned, a soft laugh in his throat. “So, this Mina, she’s your girlfriend?”

“She’s my BFF. We go to all your shows here in town. We’re your biggest fans.”

He doubted that, but it was pleasing to hear all the same. “Well, you know I’m playing this weekend.”

“I know.” Her excitement faded quickly. “But we couldn’t get tickets.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, all the shows sold out in like less than a minute and we both work so we couldn’t camp out for the tickets set aside at the club.”

He nodded, recalling Pierce raving about something like that. The Iron Bone Tavern was a small venue, so it wasn’t surprising that the tickets disappeared in a flash. “Well, since you’re saving me from a devastating sweet tooth craving, why don’t I do you and Mina a solid?”

“Like what?” she asked, her face a mix of brows furrowed in skepticism and eyes bright with interest.

“On Saturday, there’s a meet and greet sort of thing before the show. Why don’t you two come by?”

Millie’s expression soured, as she set the pints on the counter near the register and started to put them in his cooler. “Yeah, and there will be five million people standing out there just waiting for a glimpse of you.”

Eli leaned over the counter, his height giving him a great advantage, he tucked a strand of Millie’s hair behind her ear then drew his fingertip along her jaw. It stopped beneath her chin and like most people he did this to, she floated forward a bit with the minutest bit of pressure. “Now, Millie, do you think me that much of a tease?”

He was, of course, but her head shook slightly, as her gray-green eyes locked on his.

“Saturday night at six, go to the back door of the Iron Bone. There will be an extremely large gentleman there. I’m going to give you something to give him. And you and Mina will get the time of your lives.” He leaned just a hair closer and pressed a rough kiss on her lips. “Do you have a pen and paper?”

This time she just nodded silently. Eli grinned widely, dimples lingering as he scribbled the quick note. It wouldn’t be the first or last one Oleg had ever seen. The rock star tended to do things like this a lot, usually for folks he planned on trying to pick up after or sometimes before the concert.

“Just bring this with you. And don’t lose it.”

“Oh, my God! I won’t. I swear,” she started.

Eli let her ramble excitedly and sing his praises for a moment until his phone rang. He held up his finger and she shushed instantly before he answered the call with a sing song voice. “Yes, darling.”

“I swear on your bass, if you are down there letting my ice cream melt while some scoop girl is sucking you off, I’ll shatter it and flay your skin off with the pieces.”

Eli laughed softly as he listened. He knew she was all talk, in a way. She would neither maim his instrument, nor would she skin him alive. While surely capable of both, he knew his beautiful, loving wife, would not break his heart or her own by committing either of those infractions upon him for something as paltry as melted ice cream; though he could wind up sleeping on the sofa—alone—and that would be a travesty.

“Have no fear. Millie has saved the day.”

“Elijah Stephen Mitchell.” Furia sounded a mite testy. It made sense, as much as anything did since she told him they were expecting.

That morning, she woke up crying, got a little hysterical, then randy and excessively happy; yelled at the dishwasher for a few minutes after dinner and got a craving for ice cream in the middle of foreplay. He wondered for a moment if she’d run the gambit of the other emotions in the half an hour since he left and was back to irate over things outside of her control.

“I’m on my way home.”

“Oh, mi pavo real, mi amante. Gracias. Te amo.” Her voice shifted on a dime, going all saccharin sweet. Eli was her knight with cooler of ice cream once again.

“I love you, too,” he replied and hung up before she could find another gear. Turning his attention back to the clerk, he said, “Thank you again,” and laid several bills on the counter.

“This is too much, Eli.”

“Enjoy your night.” He flashed her that boyish grin again and paired it with a wink. Before he was in the car, the clerk had her phone out again. The smile on her face said it all. Millie was telling Mina all about her close encounter of the tattooed kind.

 

**-2-**

Furia really could not decide why she was still watching this movie, given the atrocious soundtrack and the stunning lack of plot. The actors and actresses were nice looking though, which proved to be the one bright spot. That and the lack of fake breasts. The sound of the garage door opening made her sit up.

She leaned forward for quite some time, straining to hear his boots on the stairs. When she didn’t hear them, she started to get a little suspicious.

“Eli!”

The bedroom door burst open and he was standing there bootless and shirtless in his jeans, holding two pints of ice cream and two spoons. To her, he could have been the cover boy for some pregnancy erotica. “I have returned from my quest.” His eyebrows flashed upward. “Now, for the booty.”

“Dios,” she mumbled at him. “Can I just have my ice cream, Fabio?”

He gasped at her. “I’ll have you know I have much better hair than that oiled up has-been.”

She laughed brightly and agreed. “Yes, you do. I’m sorry for the poor comparison.”

“Good.” He climbed across the bed, making as much of a commotion as he could muster. When he finally cuddled up next to her, Furia ran her hands through his hair and kissed him. It broke with a chirp of protest as he laid the freezing pint against her inner thigh.

For good measure, she elbowed him in the ribs, earning a groan, before she snatched her container out of his hands.

“Why did you insist on watching this?” she asked as she settled back in the pillows, peeling off the lid.

Eli just shrugged. “Someone left it in the hotel room and I hadn’t seen it yet. Did I miss anything good?”

She shook her head, as she licked the lid of her pint. Her eyes slid sideways and noticed that Eli was doing the exact same thing. “Not in the least.”

“So, I guess that means we won’t be watching it again.”

“In all honesty, the sexiest thing I’ve seen since it started was you licking that spoon.”

Eli gave her a husky chuckle. Then he nuzzled her neck, pressing cold kisses against her neck.

Giggling, she cringed but didn’t pull away. Instead, she loaded her spoon and offered him a bite. He snapped at it, staring at her in a way that made her all but certain that her double fudge chocolate cookie dough was not what he wanted to wrap his mouth around.

“That is tasty.”

“What did you get?”

“Praline something or other, and there’s extras in the freezer. I got some of the snickerdoodle one you were craving last week, too.”

“Well, aren’t you thorough.” She smiled widely, stabbing her dessert with her spoon to free up a hand. Her cold fingers grazed his cheek and she pulled him closer for another frosty kiss.

Whether it was the sugar, chocolate, the cold, or just another lusty frenzy, she didn’t know. But snack time quickly took a rowdy turn. Judging by Eli’s willingness to set his pint aside, he didn’t mind one bit. He shifted gears just as quickly as she did, following the flow right into her newest mood swing.


End file.
